Goofy
A parody of Barney and Friends by Jimmyandfriends. Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast The Dinosaurs * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney * Cream (from Sonic) as Baby Bop * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as BJ * Charlie Barkin (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Riff The Kids * Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Michael * Anna (from Frozen) as Tina * Elsa (from Frozen) as Luci * Princeton (from Avenue Q) as Derek * Kate Monster (from Avenue Q) as Kathy * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Shawn * Starfire (from Teen Titans) as Min * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Tosha * Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony) as Julie * Tommy Pickles (from All Grown Up) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Jason (Kurt Dyzukien) * Principal Skinner (from The Simpsons) as Carlos * Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast) as Maria * Tweety (from Looney Tunes) as Juan * Tina and Luci (from Barney and Friends) as Ashley and Alissa * Arlo (from The Good Dinosaur) as Kenneth * Bert (from Sesame Street) as Stephen * Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Kristen * Snow White (from Snow White) as Kim * Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) as Chip * Ernie (from Sesame Street) as Robert * Emily (from Barney and Friends) as Hannah * BJ (from Barney and Friends) as Jeff * Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Curtis * Baby Bop (from Barney and Friends) as Emily * Kim Possible (from K''im Possible'') as Jill * Sally Brown (from Peanuts) as Linda * Riff (from Barney and Friends) as Danny * Yoshi (from the Mario TV series) as Mario * Jessie (from the Toy Story ''series) as Beth * Bill (from ''Sitting Ducks) as David (Emilio Mazur) * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jackson * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Stacy * Bev (from Sitting Ducks) as Laura * Bob the Tomato (from VeggieTales) as Nick * Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as Miguel * Mario (from the Mario TV series) as Scott * Pudge (from Cats Don't Dance) as Tony * Lucy van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Rachel and lots more! Others * Michael (from Barney and Friends) as Farmer Henderson * Madame Blueberry (from VeggieTales) as Mother Goose * Warbly (from Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun) as Twynkle the Elf * Old King Cole (from Wee Sing at King Cole's Party) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) * Road Runner (from Looney Tunes) as Clarence * Judy Hopps (from ZooTopia) as Aunt Molly * Archibald Asparagus (from VeggieTales) as Professor Tinkerputt * Annie Sue (from The Muppets) as Kelly * Baloo (from The Jungle Book) as The Winkster * Petunia Rhubarb (from VeggieTales) as Stella the Storyteller * Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Mr. Boyd * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Scooter McNutty * Zazu (from The Lion King) as Miss Etta Kette * Olaf (from Frozen) as Booker T. Bookworm * Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Mr. MacRooney * Oogtar (from the Super Mario World TV series) as Mateo Guests * Pappy Drewit (from Pappyland) as Tomie DePaola * Grandma Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Ella Jenkins Episodes * Goofy and Friends (Season 1) * Goofy and Friends (Season 2) * Goofy and Friends (Season 3) * Goofy and Friends (Season 4) * Goofy and Friends (Season 5) * Goofy and Friends (Season 6) * Goofy and Friends (Season 7) * Goofy and Friends (Season 8) * Goofy and Friends (Season 9) * Goofy and Friends (Season 10) * Goofy and Friends (Season 11) * Goofy and Friends (Season 12) * Goofy and Friends (Season 13) * Goofy and Friends (Season 14) Characters Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Barney Cream sonic the hedgehog.png|Cream as Baby Bop Donald duck 2013.png|Donald Duck as BJ Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie Barkin as Riff Image_e988249c.jpg|The Goofy doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Barney the Dinosaur.gif|Barney as Michael Anna Render.png|Anna as Tina Elsa - The cold never bothered me anyway 2.jpg|Elsa as Luci Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Derek Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Kathy NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Shawn Starfire.png|Starfire as Min Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Tosha Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as Julie Tommy in AGU season 1.jpg|Tommy Pickles as David (Kenny Cooper) Bugs bunny looney tunes show 3.png|Bugs Bunny as Jason Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Juan Arlo the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Arlo as Kenneth Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Stephen Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Kristen Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Kim Charlie brown peanuts movie.png|Charlie Brown as Chip Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Robert BJ (Barney).jpg|BJ as Jeff Snoopy cgi 2015.png|Snoopy as Curtis Baby Bop (Rocko Squad).jpg|Baby Bop as Emily Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Jill Sally peanuts movie.png|Sally Brown as Linda Riff 1.png|Riff as Danny Yoshi super mario.png|Yoshi as Mario Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Beth Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Jackson Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Stacy char_92458.jpg|Bev as Laura Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Nick Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Miguel Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg Taylor as Patty Farrell.jpg Eric as Rowley Jefferson.jpg Jared Nathan as Greg Heffley.jpg Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Luna in the Ford Commercial.jpg PC-Guy-goanimate-35995646-276-330 (1).png Khalil photo.jpg Whitney's Miltank.png Whitney's Clefairy.png Charlamange.jpg Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg Eliza.png Pepper-mills-histeria-93.7.jpg Skippy Rabbit.jpg Ecba787d6d7a409ac6d783fe396839f3.jpg Jimmy libby phone.jpg 201218.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-22h00m38s28 zps96a54207.png 88430.jpg 1180778978 f.jpg Dodobird.gif August3113.gif 480189munshu.png Junior.jpg CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg 549769824.jpg 257149743.jpg Back at the Barnyard Dog.jpg Serena with Clemont in Forging Forest Friendships.jpg Lemming Holding a Miner's Axe.jpg Lilo.jpg Prince-Max-dragon-tales-8766168-407-698.jpg Kodipup4.jpg Balto-003.jpg Jenna stoyat.jpg Alue.png 882206 640x640.jpg Fc5db3f16fa91d068e8817c1fa40b0d1.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg 052 Meowth AG Shiny.png 1082760 1343078746258 full.jpg Cv5xTi1XYAAVWCT.png 7609014 orig.jpg Clipheffl2.gif Rescuers3-small.jpg 590293 1291317052954 full.jpg Tumblr mo5e5rbOSV1qiceiuo3 1280.jpg 087a5667f96fcdec4f9bdb588b9686f8.png Shifu action.png Sandy-Cheeks-Looking-Happy-rvb325.png Character-1.png SUz96hD.jpg Clipterkcrawl.gif Dora-cartoon-characters-474947.png Bf20e4e3b3590c3dd09ac40ad3e2a9b3.jpg Max (Maxxed Out).png 2016-11-26-12-31-43.png Hannah Second Bonus Costume.png Hannah.jpg Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Lita Kino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Amy Mizuno in the Ford Commercial.jpg Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg Brigette.png Martin Murphy.png Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg Warbly cartoon in Wee Singdom Intro.png Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg David-the-gnome1.jpg Hop-disneyscreencaps.com-2863.jpg Tommy.gif Bubbie smiling.png Strut (BB).jpg Mrs keane xy korrina 2 by saltren90-d8pvurd.jpg Dee Dee in What a Cartoon.jpg Courage as ash.png Picture 165-0.jpg Guy Diamond.jpg 10775d4dfc7bc454a5fc451f48b0940c8c438b91.jpg Daddy-day-care-flash-i3.jpg James03bg.jpg 39d110b294b5eb760d8581d0b595c380.jpg Stuart Little from Stuart Little 2 VHS And DVD Preview.png Snoopy in Happy New Year, Charlie Brown.jpg White-rabbit-with-watch-1.jpg SuperWhy 3919300-SUPERWHY. V389396274 SL940 .jpg 285559 full.jpg Count von Count in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg 281297 full.jpg Jurassic Park Tim Murphy.jpg Jurassic Park Lex Murphy.png Jurassic Park Ellie Sattler.jpg Jurassic Park Alan Grant.jpg 1280x720-BuK.jpg Gosalyn Mallard.png 063.png Michael654.jpg|Michael as Farmer Henderson Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mother Goose The Road Runner.png|Road Runner as Clarence the Goose Judy hopps zootopia.png|Judy Hopps as Aunt Molly Archibald wigs.png|Archibald Asparagus as Professor Tinkerputt Baloo jungle book 2014.png|Baloo as the Winkster PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Stella the Storyteller Big bird sesame street.png|Big Bird as Mr. Boyd Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Scooter McNutty Zazu, The Lion King 2.png|Zazu as Miss Etta Kette Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Booker T. Bookworm Roxanne-Ritchi-megamind-16949078-1200-1619.jpg Jennifer as Lynese.jpg See Also * Goofy & The Backyard Gang * Goofy Home Video * Goofy Live! in New York City * A Day in the Park with Goofy (theme park stage show) * Goofy's Great Adventure the Movie * Goofy's Big Surprise * Goofy's Musical Castle Live! * Goofy's Colorful World Live! * Goofy and Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Videos Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Seasons Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Videos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs